God Of Monsters
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside, Rosario Vamire x Mass crossover, Godly Tsukune warning!, Yandere and incest warning!


Summary: Tsukune Aono a new student at Yokai academy, many would be disheartened and deathly afraid of going to a school with hidden blood thirsty monsters. For a normal person that is and Tsukune Aono is no normal teenager. He is what women lust after, what men fear and what monsters tremble in fear and terror of. "I am the God Of Monsters, know your place trash!" Godly/Semi-Cold/Semi-Emotionless/Dark/Ruthless/Badass/BAMF/Cool/Calm/Multi-Monster Tsukune/Gun-Wielding Tsukune/Sword God Tsukune/Immortal Ageless Tsukune/Elemental god Tsukune/Hand to hand Combat God Tsukune/Take no shit Tsukune/Extremely Intelligent/Smart/technological/Logical Tsukune x Harem, Extreme Kuyo, Mikogami, Gin and corrupt humans and monsters bashing, genderbend warning. elements from multiple animes evident

Harem: Both Moka's, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Gyokuro, Akua, Kalua, Kokoa, Akasha, Ageha, Tsurara, OC's, Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and some from different animes included.

Warning: Zanpakuto/Kido/Kaido/Bakudo Tsukune, Chakra/Youki using Tsukune, Zero Tail Tsukune and much more

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Naruto or any other anime mentioned in this fic

* * *

Monster...the word and phrase seems to farfetched yet demeaning coming from the words of a human, since he saw how many heinous acts the human race has committed some making alot of demons feel like saints. Demons may have killed, massacred and sometimes declared wars on less terms before but all demons have one thing that humans do not nor take the time to even have or go through life to learn about.

Honor...

Only the vilest of demons and yokai have not a shred of compassion and honor, going even far as to commit pedophilia on their own young.

I have watched both the human and yokai world from the shadows with my mates, never had i been so disgusted and cynical toward my own kind especially at this pathetic monstrosity of a vampire called Alucard and calls himself a god.

Arrogant peon!

He created their damn race and they've grown very complacent that there is no one that can match them, yet look at the Werewolves and the Yoko clan. Even the Bijuu are more dangerous and powerful than even a battalion of Shinso vampires.

Did he forget to mention they were his mates while he's the Zero Tails, just because he was Zero Tailed Beast didn't mean he was weaker than any of his mates, some were nearly at his level of power and skills while others needed time to reach that area.

However this so called Tenmei Mikogami had heard of his name and assumed he was a human boy living with the Aono family where he got his surname from but, his spies further scoped out the man's intentions and it enraged him.

This stupid Priest dare to try and use him as some stupid pawn to bring together the human and yokai world for his own ego and amusement!

His anger caused earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, and even caused the trees to wither and die with his aura alone, his mates had to try all day to calm him but when he did, he had a very cold dark smile that made even his servants shiver knowing that when he smiled like that.

It meant total humiliation and agony for those on the receiving end of his wrath and that wasn't pleasant the last time a arrogant human thought he could control powers beyond his reach and decided to take his bloodline as his own while sending his soul into his blade Soul Edge along with the numerous millions of souls of the corrupt, evil and vilest humans and demons all subjugated under his will for eternal torture for their life crimes.

Many questioned him on his cynical views concerning his own race and the humans and he just explained that both humans and demons are both alike in committing heinous crimes, when he was young his father wasn't the perfect dad in his childhood, he would beat his mother just for being out too long with her friends and did the same to him when he showed signs of being too independent.

It boiled down to the point where his father and his buddies tried to rape his mother in front of him, that was when he unlocked his sealed bloodline and power and brutally tortured each of them before using his power over fire burning them from the inside out and ripped their limbs from their bodies without a shred of remorse and he nearly lost it after calming down but, he just remembered that his bastard father Kagero deserved it.

His mother Rubihime was never the same, she always seemed to follow him wherever he went, she took care of his daily needs, training and even offering her servitude to him and he didn't think she'd be so fanatically loyal to him after that experience. But he just let it be and although she was his mother he felt his way of her changing slightly as the years went by and he sometimes smelt the lust and love coming from her scent and it made his demon instincts rear its head.

Well that wasn't warranting worry considering how descriptive his mother was with the sex talk and the birds and bee's discussion. Along with the fact his trainers in seduction, sex and sexual endeavors made sure he knew everything about sex his libido was on a fucking sugar rush of a lifetime and had taken to demolishing the training grounds to get rid of the sexual tension building within him.

**"Hey kid!" **A gruff weird voice yelled over the roaring engine of a bus causing a teenager standing at 5'11 with wild, spiky hair and chin length bangs covering one of his eyes barely giving him a slightly emo look. His hair was colored red with the other part being a split of white, dark seductive cold blue slitted eyes. He had the body of a runner and a swimmer, sporting a 12 pack gained from years of physical dedication and training, he wore dark blood red pants, a black belt with a red angel wing and devil wing buckle, a crimson short sleeve under and a black uniform blazer with the design of a white angel wing and black devil wing on the back in red and white respectively, he also sported black and red striped sneakers while a pair of black BEATS headphones sat around his neck...the neck of a hot piece of bishounen beef while he just stared back at the bus driver with creepy looking glowing white eyes quirking a small sleepy smirk.

"What's up chief?" The man just smirked opening the bus door gesturing to the outside, **"Here's your stop Tsukune-denka, i would have warned you about Yokai Gakuen being a scary place..." **He drawled with a grin seeing Tsukune bemused expression at the notion of him the God Of Monsters being afraid.

"I fail to see why i should be afraid considering the training i've endured." drawled back Tsukune with a half smirk/half fanged grin sending the bus driver into barking fits of laughter puffing a couple of times on his cigar.

**"I'd be worried about the fangirls that are very likely to find you strong and handsome enough to court Tsukune-denka." **Tsukune rolled his eyes at his surrogate father figure and looked beside him at a seat across from his seeing a dark skinned Ruby red haired woman with ruby red like eyes of a shining jewel wearing the females school uniform with the same colors as his without the designs, yet she looked at him with devotion, loyalty and lust but kept her expression upbeat and cheerful with a maid hat on her head

Tsukune thumbed at his buxom mother with a quirked eyebrow, "The fangirls should be worried about not waking up with a slit throat the next day." Bus Driver looked at Rubihime who blushed sheepishly and nodded slowly.

Point taken!

**"Just be wary of the other factions that seem to know about your depature here, including my dimwitted manipulative little brother Tenmei as he'll try and find someway to turn you into a weapon who seems to have let the title as a Dark Lord go to his head." **Bus Driver rolled his eyes and Tsukune chuckled stepping off the bus but, stopped on the last step, he smiled at Bus Driver, "Stay same Oyaji, don't go kicking the bucket before i have any children." Rubihime waved him goodbye along with Tsukune and Bus Driver smiled as the world was enveloped in rainbow colors thinking.

**'I'll hold you to that son...'**

(With Tsukune)

Tsukune and Rubihime walked at a slow pace, though he had an exasperated look on his face and the reason why is his mother holding his arm between her low E-cup breasts showing through her top and he mused wondering if she was trying to get another special treat for her _service_ like last time and it made him slightly blush.

"Rubi-kaa-chan quit it." Tsukune said sternly bobbing her on the head with his titanium staff with red tribal markings around it (Think of the staff's Deathstroke and Robin use) making her whine cutely.

"Tsukune-denka-kunnnn!" Tsukune groaned hearing her address him like that, even after threatening them with more hard chores at the manor, his maids and servants still addressed him that way and it amused as well irritating him.

"Oh Tsukune-kun..." Rubihime purred lustfully pinning him against one of the trees roughly and began grinding her pelvis against his trying to get her son/master horny enough to take away that itch she had for years.

Tsukune turned the tables pinning her against the tree bringing her thick, sexy thighs around his waist with a smirk, "I think you forgot that i surpassed you ages ago Kaa-sama." His eyes glowed purple and Rubihime felt her sex starting to twitch and grow hot making her gasp in pleasure and surprise before dropping to the ground and looked up to her son smirking madly.

"I just placed an orgasm blocking spell on you, and no matter how much you masturbate you...will...not...be...able...to..." He leaned in her ear with a dark smirk whispering the last word filling her with excitement and muted horror.

**"Cum..."** Tsukune grinned walking away with a cheery whistle before cackling madly as Rubihime chased after him at speeds not even a Vampire or Shinso could follow even if they're sight was fully focused.

Tsukune enjoyed getting one over his family and it was so amusing to blackmail Amaterasu into wearing neon pink panties and a bra at their daily meetings in the court, he had never seen someone's face turn so pink before!

They stopped and continued their walk to Yokai Gakuen though Tsukune got the feeling they were being watched by someone and Rubihime did not like it, she made her displeasure known by firing a stream of crimson flames at the location of the energy signature that dodged it!

Tsukune glanced at the stranger with a raised eyebrow, "May i ask why you are following us Akashiya-san?" He asked in a monotone looking at the creature before him...a very beautiful one

She stood beside a silver haired girl who had the same facial features as her if not a bit more hot and sexy, the blood red eyes and proud noble aura concluded she was a Vampire she had DD-cup breasts poking from her school uniform like Rubihime and her butt and hips were a bit wider and plump than the pink haired one's.

He looked into both their eyes and saw that the pink haired girl was the innocent and ice one while the one with silver hair had a more arrogant, proud and aggressiveness in her.

"Why do you smell like a Shinso?" The pink haired girl asked seriously getting a deadpan look in return from Tsukune at this girls audacity it made him shake his head and walk off with Rubihime glaring at them.

"HEY!" Tsukune looked back with a frown.

"You don't come out of the blue and demand something from someone Akashiya-san, that can lead to you gaining a lot of dislike with that attitude i don't mean to be rude or anything Akashiya-san but unless you ask politely." She looked down in guilt and sadness at the fact she lost a possible friend and the silver haired girl sighed.

"But." They perked up at his lighthearted tone.

"I'm willing to start over if you ask nicely this time?" He offered with a teasing grin showing his fangs and she blushed sheepishly before introducing herself.

"My name's Moka Akashiya."

"Otome Akashiya i'm this ditsy-baka's twin." Moka glared at her sister in comical anger and the expression on her face was just too cute it got sniggers from Otome and Tsukune while Rubihime giggled and soon Moka joined them in laughter, though Tsukune had one thought.

_'Something tells me that baka Tenmei wanted me to meet them.' _He internally frowned at that but shook it off and started a conversation with Otome while Moka started one with Rubihime.

Otome meanwhile was studying the teenager beside her and definitely could say she was more than impressed, Tsukune's yoki despite being suppressed to a near undetectable level was enough to make even her mother think twice about taking him on in combat, his aura however strangely didn't hold any malice or dark emotions at all it just felt blank in a way but it held a very dangerous cold heavenly feel that made the hairs on her neck stand up on edge like he could wipe her from existence without any effort. She also concluded he was not only a massive powerhouse but was practically a master in yoki control and precision and skill in using it in ways she and her sister could dream of. Also he seemed to be nearly blank almost emotionless yet he had a kind friendly small smile on his lips that made her feel safe and protected.

She smiled happily for the first time in her childhood, _'Maybe i have found someone who can relieve me of my darkness and hate but i'll have to get to know him better since we will be classmates.' _She thought not noticing Tsukune's soft smile grow.

_'I promise to earn your trust Otome-san, Moka-san, now it's time to see what this excitement Yokai Gakuen has in store for us this will definitely be fun!' _He grinned with excitement and sweatdropped when he noticed Moka licking her lips hungrily eyeing his neck.

_'This is gonna be a long day i just know it.' _Rubihime sniggered seeing Moka's look and slyly pushed his arm between her huge tits getting jealous glares from Moka and somewhat Otome who was being discreet...yeah that's the word.

(Shinku Kami No Arashi: Right...real...discreet Otome)

Tsukune saw the school up ahead and couldn't help but, admit it was way better than the human school he went to in the human world. However he noted the drooling lustful looks aimed at Moka and Otome moreso his mother Rubihime and it made his demeanor darken dangerously, he was very possessive when it comes to his mates the last time a cocky Gobi Kitsune that tried to mate with Kurami, well he tore the fuckers tails out one by one slowly before ripping him a new one and boy did he enjoy it!

"Tsukune-denka-kun don't get angry at their lustful gazes on my body, know that this body will only belong to you and you only kay?" Rubihime kissed his cheek in front of everyone getting fuming looks from both girls and guys respectively.

Otome just raised an eyebrow, Moka just gawked and blushed wildly and turned away walking fast hearing several lewd comments on her body it made her shiver in revulsion smelling the loose pheromones from the guys in the hallway.

_'Don't these imbeciles have any sense of self-control!' _Moka and Otome thought with disgust at their own kind being ruled by their own loins it was absolutely degenerating and saw to their hidden surprise Tsukune looked ready to murder them especially seeing their looks mostly aimed at Rubihime and shivered at the impending feeling of death.

_'It feels like Death is literally right in front of us...' _Moka thought absently ignoring a wolf whistle from a Wolf yokai student sending the mutt into a depression fit which she ignored.

"Wow look at this cutie!?" Tsukune stopped seeing a female in front of them and had to say she was beautiful just like Rubihime. Short blond black streaked hair, blue slitted eyes, the standard Yokai Gakuen female uniform, a toned runners butt, thick smooth sexy hips and legs along with a BB-cup size rack and white heeled boots that went up to her calf with blue mascara and lipstick.

"Who are you?" Rubihime said tersely and the woman just smiled a cheshire grin.

"Yagu Nekomata 2nd year it's nice to meetcha Denka-kun..." She whispered Tsukune's title lowly and Tsukune's eyes slightly widened at this Nekomata knowing who he was.

He calmed down as did Rubihime who was planning to assassinate this girl to avoid any attention gathering to Tsukune but calmed when she whispered and concluded she was one of the spies Matatabi mentioned for getting info on Yokai academy.

(A/N: I'll be switching between Yokai Gakuen and Yokai Academy from time to time, sorry if its confusing for you readers out there gomen)

Yagu Nekomata was an assistant for a Yonbi Kitsune in the Disciplinary Committee but, after proving herself to be more deadlier and dangerous and hot tempered than normal even the leader was very hesitant to mess with her. So every two weeks she sends reports to Matatabi who in turn gives them to Kami, her sisters and Tsukune.

The information was very disturbing they Yagu found out that Kuyo and some of his lackys who were strangely all guys (Sexist bastard) were involved in Rape, Drug trafficking, slave rings, experimentation, torture of hanyo's under the pretense they were humans, theft and conspiring with a group called Antithesis a group trying to destroy both Human and Yokai worlds for their own petty delusions of grandeur and that pissed Kami and Tsukune off since they treasured life to the innocent and not to the wicked.

Then there was Fairy Tale led by Gyokuro Shuzen with Akua Shuzen someone that has been trying to get information on Tsukune for years and he was very amused considering he learned stealth and misdirection from a few millennium old goddess of a Fox he had lots of fun and entertainment leading the Black Devil on several wild goose chases.

Putting on a smile he greeted kindly, "Pleasure to meet you Yagu-hime, am i to assume you'll be our senpai for this year?" Yagu blushed having indecent thoughts of having control over her Denka-kun but stomped that out seeing the blank silent blood chilling stare from Rubihime

"Um maybe i'm very busy being the Headmaster's assistant with all the damn paperwork." Yagu cried anime tears at how much paperwork she had to do because of the lazy Priest dark lord, if it weren't for the fact Matatabi-sama told her Denka-kun was coming to school with her, the glowy eye'd lolicon would be brutally tortured and disemboweled violently!

(A/N: I agree with that statement!)

Moka looked out the window blinking seeing something, "Ano, what's that?" Otome, Yagu, Tsukune and Rubihime looked outside only to gain wide eyes when a random student flipped forward from a tal building only to land nutsfirst on a tree branch with a loud high pitched scream, falling off hitting the ground hard!

"GODDAMN WHAT THE FUCK!" Tsukune yelled loudly with the others including Otome who never saw something so funny!

Tsukune appeared in front of the gathering crowd leaning down laughing his ass off, "Yo homeboy that's what you get from smoking trees, karma's a bitch! i hope you already dun had kids! yo ma boy you alright?!" Tsukune shouted and everyone just got quiet.

Silence...

Everyone stared at the corpse and then at each other, "Yo he ain't breathing that mothafucka is dead let's get the fuck outta here!" Everyone got the hell outta dodge and to their classes leaving the corpse lying there.

(Konoha in another dimension)

"OMFG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze laughedher ass off rolling on the carpet with her family and friends doing the same, some were literally comatose from laughing so hard, even Satsuki was cackling like a madwoman!

(Fuyuki City)

"WOOWWWWWWWWW!" Gilgamesh shouted laughing crazily with Shiro, Saber, Sakura and Rin and Rider.

(With Tsukune)

the God Of Monsters looked up at the sky with a mischievous grin knowing that all the worlds were laughing their asses off at the misery of a perverted asshole a.k.a Gin the Ero-Ookami of the Newspaper club.

When he looked at the teacher he whistled lowly taking in her smooth creamy skin, slim lithe figure and her beautiful brown slitted neko eyes that made her all the more beautiful and exotic in his opinion.

(Lime Warning)

Tsukune pulled out a notebook to draw in to pass time only to feel an illusion of invisibility placed around him before his zipper flew open and a smooth strong firm hand reached into his boxers fishing his dick out and he looked under the desk only to nearly freeze up at the elongated tongue licking around his 16 in long and 3 in thick cock.

"Be still Tsukune-denka-kun and let oka-san do all the work..." Tsukune's eyes widened only to moan feeling his organ slowly devoured down Rubihime's throat that was contracting around it tightly.

_'Ugh, i forgot how warm and wet her mouth and throat felt!' _Rubihime not one to be patient or idle bobbed back and forth sucking him like a pro, she was obviously not satisfied and two shadows forming into hands appeared, one fingering her trimmed pussy while the other fondled his balls causing his eyes to close in bliss and pleasure.

Moaning in lust she increased the suction and speed for the next few minutes and Tsukune grabbed her head and slowly rocked his hips back and forth picking up speed as his movements got more wild and erratic.

"Oka-san i'm going to cum!" Rubihime hummed the vibrations sending him over the edge.

"CUMMING!" She climaxed hard feeling the warm thick cum guzzling down her throat into her stomach and slowly pulled him out of her mouth slurping off any cum left that she didn't swallow giving his cock one last lick with a promise to do more later.

(Lime End)

Shizuka's nose twitched and her cat features nearly appeared smelling the pheromones radiating from her new student Tsukune and felt her panties sticking to her womanhood, biting her lip she focused back to teaching her class English and Literature.

Otome's eye twitched knowing what Rubihime did and fought the mating urge in her body smelling the pheromones and looked at her sister noting she looked confused and shook her head _'Damn ditsy imouto-baka.' _She shook her head at her sisters ditsy ways.

"Hey sensei why don't we just kill the humans and take the women." Saizo Komiya spoke up arrogantly and lecherously at the same time.

Otome's eyes darkened dangerously turning blood red radiating Yoki and K.I. at the disgusting delinquent and was about to speak up.

"Oh shut up Komiya-san you are neither strong or smart enough to even get through the barrier separating our world from theirs, also if you even dare to force yourself on a lady **i will fucking obliterate you filthy mongrel!" **Tsukune said coldly his visible eye glaring at every single guy in the classroom but his ire and rage was directed and focused on Saizo who began choking on his own breath, it however had the effect of turning all the females on severely and many were thinking of bearing this hotties children.

"S-s-so what that's all women are good for anyway." said sexist bastard said in an holier than thou voice and Tsukune sighed calmly and stood up in front of Saizo confusing everyone except for a smirking Rubihime and a similarly grinning Otome and Yagu.

"Get up." Saizo stared dumbly at Tsukune's request or demand.

"What did you say!?" Wrong answer, Saizo felt himself snatched out of his seat by a strong hand on his throat and shirt and boy he was snatched up roughly and was face to face with a coldly glaring Tsukune.

"I said get the fuck up bitch!" Saizo went flying through the window with a crash getting the attention of every class that heard it.

"Tsukune-kun wait calm down!" Shizuka tried to make him see reason only for him to whisper directly into her ear and her expression turned from worry to feminine rage and glared darkly at Saizo and nodded giving him permission to beat the arrogant boys ass.

"Saizo-oyabun!" Tsukune looked around standing in the middle finding himself surrounded by Saizo's minions numbering in the hundreds all armed with knives, daggers, swords you name it.

"Wow just a hundred of you that's very insulting..." He said in a drawling voice pissing them off.

"First we'll beat your ass pretty boy then we'll take Moka-chan and Otome-chan for ourselves!" The others roared in agreement not seeing Rubihime blur with immense speed next to Tsukune getting confused looks wondering what she was going to do.

"Tsukune-denka-kun?" She ignored the gasps and looks of jealousy from the females at her calling Tsukune-kun Lord and wondered if he was royalty.

"Rubihime take off my first limiter for me."They saw he had a choke with a blood red diamond in the center and paled seeing the bloodthirsty/aroused smile on her face as she gripped the choker and whispered into his ear.

"Punish them..." With that the choker came off.

**(Papa Roach - Last Resort) **

Tsukune's eyes turned into a sharp vermillion red with sharp irises (SSJ God Goku eye's) with a very excited look and his smile curved into a sadistic smirk.

"Do you know how to dance..." Was all he said before vanishing with a boom of static appearing behind one with a mohawk punching him full force in the spine driving him down into the earth with a crash sending shivers of horror down their spines, seeing how bent back the victim was like a mash of crunched up limbs turned to hamburger.

"H-h-he crippled Koji!" One sputtered in rage and sudden malice and everyone charged at him recklessly.

Tsukune vanished with a blur striking one in the face with a clawed monkey strike to the chin, rising kick to anothers jaw, backflip over a tackle smashing down on his back making the unfortunate victim scream in agony.

"Torakosso(Tiger King Claw)!" One idiot had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of a jaw destroying rising claw palm strike, he tore through all of them with relentless ferocity and bloodthirst breaking bones, arms, legs, spines and cracking skulls without remorse.

Saizo watched in growing fear and horror as this weakling he assumed tear through all the underlings he amassed as a member of Antithesis all being crippled or permanently disabled with the movements of a monkey but the fact he was taking out nearly over a thousand men strong was absolutely monstrous even at a Vampire's standards.

The students stared wide-eye'd including Mikogami at the sheer brutality of his assumed weapon against Fairy Tale and Antithesis, he certainly did not calculate this phenomenon at all and retreated to his office thinking of several measures to control his supposed weapon.

"Kujaku Senpuu!(Peacock Whirlwind)" Blurring with a sudden burst of speed all they saw were blurs of white and the image of Tsukune knocking them out with fierce series of Roundhouses appearing in a different place one after another till 100 more fell leaving only 200 left.

"Horra doshte!" That cocky arrogant grin on Tsukune's face angered them beyond reasoning and charged with more desperation than normal only to blink seeing he disappeared appearing in front of Saizo looking about ready to piss his pants.

Saizo looked at his bodyguards Zori and Waraji with anger and frustration and fear, "What are you waiting for get him!" Zori charged with higher speed than the regular thugs attacking with a more refined style of swordsmanship but was that of an Adept fighter while he was a Grandmaster in all styles of combat thanks to his own self training and the help of his mentors.

He ducked and dodged the practiced refined slashes, stabs and kicks thrown at him with a grace befit for a swan, "Ore wa jama tsuru na!" He pressed the offense attacking with punches, elbows, jabs, kicks and acrobatic movements severely bruising his internal organs and bones. Tsukune twirled around him with a spin dodging a sloppy slash from Waraji being a coward grabbed his right arm stretching it out and punched at the elbow joint watching it break through the skin outwardly with a crunch.

Waraji yelled and screamed in pain and then anger spinning around to backhand Tsukune who blocked again repeating the same to his remaining arm, punching him five times finishing with a palm strike to the throat, crouching with a low sweep and knockout with a crouching heel drop cracking some rib and more internal bleeding.

Lashing out with a kick at Zori's knee joint breaking it and shout off the ground like a spring board propelling his feet straight in Zori's face with a crash cracking the area around his head knocking him out.

**"Shi-ne!" **Tsukune was thrown away a feet by a sudden powerful punch and landed softly on the ground and narrowed his eyes seeing a grotesque ogre creature with bulging muscles and biceps, over 7 feet tall, a twisted visage and a slimy elongated tongue moving around like a snake.

_'so he's that desperate huh? no matter i'll crush him like any other ant!' _Tsukune frowned in disappointment since his Ogre form was more frightening, yet good to look at besides the bodybuilder muscles and godly stamina aside.

He pulled out a sword! that got alarmed looks from everyone thinking he was gonna kill Saizo but then Rubihime eased their worries, "Don't worry about Saizo-san dieing Tsukune-denka-kun is using what is known as a Sakabato (Reverse-blade sword) or a reverse-blade sword where the sharp edge is switched in place of a dull side but he can sharpen it's edge neatly if he wishes to." The red-head explained with an inward sick sadistic grin remembering the last time he used the sharp edge of his main kenjutsu style.

Tsukune crouches into a battoujutsu stance, his free hand hovering just above the hilt and his eyes turned a cold murderous evil red (Hitokiri Kenshin's eyes against Jin-e) and his hair flows in the blowing wind majestically.

Saizo get's impatient and with a loud stomp charges like an angered bull aiming to crush Tsukune with a double fisted hammer blow only to realize Tsukune waited for him to step into range seeing the cold smirk on his face.

Normally those using Battoujutsu move with the opposite leg but instead Tsukune moved forward slamming his leading foot adjacent to his sheathed sword shocking those who were from swordsman yokai clans especially a girl with black hair carrying a kendo sword (A/N: Cookie to whoever PM's me what anime she is from) and was from the Karasu clan except she was born with white wings instead of black meaning she was an outcast.

"Wait why is he using his leading foot instead of the opposite that is a risky maneuver using Battojutsu!" Rubihime smirked, "Because he uses a sword style that requires the practitioner to achieve a higher state of footwork and speed called Shinsoku (Godspeed) to use the movements to their full potential." The girl blinked and her eyes widened in shock and realization.

"You mean..."

"Hai, Tsukune-denka-kun is a grandmaster of Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu and this is it's Ultimate Technique and it's called..."

"**HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU NO HIRAMEKI"** Both yelled at the same time and in a stroke of luck Saizo managed to block it but the slight cut that spread wide across his nose made him realize how close he was to being taken down and laughed deflecting it away.

Rubihime raised an eyebrow in slight surprise and mirth, "Hooo? he evaded the first phase of the technique that's a bit impressive since that wasn't even a fraction of it's speed." Everyone had wide eyes the size of dinner plates at that bit of info!

_'THAT WASN'T EVEN A FRACTION OF IT'S SPEED?! NOT EVEN A WEREWOLF COULD MOVE AT THAT KIND OF SPEED ALL I SAW WAS A FLASH OF LIGHT!'_ Shizuka yelled in her head and Ririko was going through all possible explanations for such a massively impressive show of speed and gained a headache.

Tsukune wasn't even phased but instead moved into a spin and what everyone saw shocked them.

A vacuum like distortion in the air appeared, **"N-nani!" **Saizo felt his movements seized and to his horror and fear he was being sucked toward Tsukune and his eyes widened in growing horror that he couldn't move!

Rubihime saw their reactions and wasn't surprised when Otome spoke up shakily, "W-what is that, that can't be possible to cause a vacuum distortion in the air from force alone!" She smirked at their shocked looks, boy she was smirking a lot nowadays.

"Saizo deflected the swing to the other direction, due to force and speed the slash was executed at only added the momentum to it and taking into account the pulling force from both sides in the second strike dwarfs the first in power by a huge fraction." She glanced at them briefly, no matter how many times she had seen the attack it was so beautiful, deadly and a work of art.

Her tone then turned ominous, "Even if you avoid the fangs of the flying dragon the gusting winds strip away freedom of movement and the claws would rip you apart..." Saizo saw the visage of a massive blue scaled chinese dragon with claws racing toward his torso behind Tsukune.

The blow was so powerful he immediately blacked out from the pain, his felt his ribs snap and break, his organs nearly pulverized and immediately his spine snapped causing him to lose all feeling from the waist down and crashed in front of the watching students causing a large crater underneath.

"Know your place." Twirling the Sakabato and slowly sheathed it with a click into it's black metal sheath.

**(End Song) **

He turned to walk away to the dorm only to stop feeling a familiar yoki signature and from a distance he saw a green haired buxom girl watching him with shock and happiness beside an ice blue haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth smiling with tears running down her face.

"So they are here..."

"Aono you are coming to the headmaster's office right now!" Tsukune sighed closing his eyes in annoyance knowing it was Kotsubo that annoying kraken yokai Gym teacher.

_'I do not have time for such annoyances...' _Tsukune glared in annoyance channeling K.I. causing Kotsubo to freeze in fear and terror seeing himself being decapitated and tortured brutally.

"Ore wa jama tsuru na." He shivered at the ominous dark cold monotone voice.

(A/N: Picture Sasuke's voice when speaking to the Mizukage)

"Come on Denka-kun let's get you a nice hot soak in the onsen and finish our work." Yagu smiled dragging Tsukune and the other three to her personal home far from the school, not seeing Moka's eyes looking a bit psychotic and lustful being close to Tsukune and they had a small white pupil in the middle that would send cold shivers down anyone's spine.

_'I promise i will deal with those fools Tsukune-sama...' _Tsukune's display has officially turned the sweet moka into a vampire-yandere fanatic and Otome looked a bit scared.

_'Imouto is scary...' _Otome had no idea the darkness Moka will bring down on Tsukune's enemies...

* * *

End chapter

A/N: i will now be doing updates till i feel like i've done enough, also i will have online classes from Full Sail university to take so my schedule will be pretty full for a long while.

A/N 2: I hope you guys are happy for Vampire-Yandere Outer Moka and trust me there will be some sick things and tortures she'll inflict on those she see's as a threat to Tsukune.

I made her a yandere in this fic because the canon Moka routine is just boring and i wanted to darken the story even more


End file.
